villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tesseract
'Tesseract '''is the main antagonist in ''Skulduggery Pleasant: Mortal Coil ''by Irish author Derek Landy. He is a powerful Russian assassin and possesses an Adept magical ability called Bonebreaker, giving him the power to break bones with even the gentlest touch. In ''Mortal Coil, He is hired by the Torment to kill Davina Marr. Biography Much of Tesseract's history is unknown, but it can be assumed that, at some point during his life, he dispensed with his given name and took the name of Tesseract. Skulduggery Pleasant: Mortal Coil In the fifth book in the ''Skulduggery Pleasant ''series, he is hired by the Torment to kill Davina Marr. He tracks Marr to a construction site and is about to kill her when Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain arrive and rescue her. Tesseract later attends an auction in Roarhaven, where he tells Vaurien Scapegrace to tell him where Skulduggery Pleasant lives, hoping to use Pleasant to locate Marr. Hieronymus Deadfall warns him to get lost, on the basis that he and a group of other mages had demanded Pleasant's location before Tesseract. Deadfall tries to fight Tesseract, but he, Lightning Dave, Brobding the Giant, Hokum Pete and two other mages are killed by him. Terrified, Scapegrace tells Tesseract the location. After spending three hours disarming traps, Tesseract sees Skulduggery and others escorting Davina Marr to his house. He defeats Tanith Low, Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Erskine Ravel before finally managing to kill Marr. When Tesseract returns to the Torment, he is tranquilised and then buried alive for killing the Roarhaven citizens. The tranquiliser has little effect on him and he manages to dig his way out, now looking for revenge. However, before he can do so, Anton Shudder (who is possessed by a Remnant) arrives and the Remnant within him transfers to Tesseract. Tesseract is among the army of Remnant-possessed mages at the MacGillycuddy's Reeks, site of a massive Soul Catcher, which the survivors use against the Remnants. The Remnant is torn from Tesseract and he returns to his normal self. At the end of the book, Tesseract hunts down the Torment with the goal of killing him. Skulduggery intercepts him and tries to stop him, but Tesseract kills the Torment by splintering his skull. Lord Vile appears and mortally wounds Tesseract. He asks Skulduggery to help him see the sunrise and dies trying to smile. Personality Though little is actually known about Tesseract's personality, he is shown to be a stoic and powerful mage with a mysterious background. He had no regrets in life, and did what he did because it was life. He is shown not to be a heartless killer, because he values sentimental things, shown when he says he will miss his cat when he dies, and when his dying wish is to see the sunrise without the mask that keeps him alive. He also seems to value strength and determination, considering Skulduggery a 'worthy opponent' due to his professionalism. He likes to be on first-name terms with people whom he will likely end up killing. He is dedicated to his cause, whether it be hired assassination or revenge, and will never willingly back down from completing his task. He pursues Davina Marr mercilessly, and after he is buried alive by the Torment not even being temporarily possessed by a Remnant causes him to drop his case. Powers and Abilities While he is not described as possessing superhuman strength as part of his magic, he is an enormous man with a large amount of muscle mass, granting him enough strength to overwhelm almost any opponent without. Finally, he is shown to possess a high tolerance for pain, fear and stress, as demonstrated by his refusal to be cowed by being buried alive and his stoic attempts at completing his goals at any one time, no matter how he is injured or what happens to him, whilst thinking of the most efficient way of completing his objective. He displayed a high level of martial arts and combat skill during his murder of Davina Marr, countering or defeating all attempts to capture him despite being heavily outnumbered. This is made even more impressive in that his opponents were using magic against him but Tesseract was able to defeat them whilst only making one use of his own magic. He is also shown to be incredibly stealthy, sneaking up on both Tanith Low and Davina Marr without making a sound, feats made more impressive by the fact that both were in fortified locations at the time. Victims * Hokum Pete * Lightning Dave * Two unnamed Roarhaven sorcerors * Brobding * Hieronymus Deadfall * Davina Marr * Graft * Ceryen * The Torment Category:Assassins Category:Amoral Category:Brutes Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Pawns Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Villains